


Changing up the Drabbles

by sidana



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: Another PdS monthly drabble contest seriesTheme: "Nothing Like a change"





	Changing up the Drabbles

Disclaimer: not my characters, not my universe.  
Team: Go DM!

 

************

Zane neatly put the row of bottles on the sink, thinking that there were far too many choices in that area these days.

“Hey, Cherry. Pick a number one through ten,” he yelled toward the living room.

“Not again. You know this is a dumb way to do this.”

“I trust you. You’ve never picked wrong.”

“Okay, go with lucky seven.”

Zane counted the seventh bottle from the left, and picked up the bottle just as Cherry yelled back at him.

“So what’s your hair color going to be next?”

“Looks like you picked Atomic Turquoise for me this time.”

**************

Narcissus-

He was fourteen and doubled over on the toilet at his parents’ home. If only he could stay in the bathroom all day, but he had to get out and go to school. He had to deal with it. Half the world’s population spent thirty plus years of their lives dealing with it.

With a sigh, he reached over to the adjacent bathroom cabinet and dug out the box of maxipads. Maybe if he was lucky, he could score Midol from Mom’s bathroom.

The sex-ed pamphlet lied. The joyful process of your body changing as it reached womanhood, his ass.

*****************

Haven-

Haven looked at cardboard box’s contents, convinced that what he saw was an abomination in the eyes of God.

“Travis, your Rex needs you to find me a proper Chicago pizza in this town. And immediately. This, this monstrosity is something that does not count as pizza.”

He peered into the box again, poking a pen at what looked like processed cheese food placed on top of a giant saltine cracker.

He was willing to make a lot of changes in his life as a result of moving to St. Louis, but when it came to pizza, he wouldn’t budge.

*************************

A/N: A number of cities in America have different and distinct types of pizza associated with them. St. Louis pizza is a thin crust pizza with a different type of cheese than most pizzas, while Chicago is best known for thick-crusted 'deep dish' pizzas.

*************************

Narcissus-

Even though everything he wore was perfectly acceptable under the school dress code, they were still going to freak. The form-fitting v-neck didn’t show his cleavage, but still decidedly emphasized his breasts. His new jeans were tight enough you could definitely see his package. The black lipstick matched his dark buzz cut.

It was a big change from the oversized sweaters and baggy pants he used to hide behind. But he had discovered people still stared at him when he dressed like that. From here on out, they would continue to stare, but it would be on his own terms.

************************

Narcissus-

“Are you sure you want this?” Ulysses asked.

When he had found the hyenas, he had found a group of people who had genuinely saw him as beautiful instead of seeing a circus freak of some sort of exotic sex toy. It was the first time in his life someone had truly valued him as he was, not in spite of how he looked. That was rare for someone like him.

“I’m more sure of this than anything else in my life. Yes.”

Eyes wide open, he watched the man shift form before him and advance forward with claws extended.

**********************

Sampson-

Sampson could distinctly feel Nathaniel, even when they were floors apart at the Circus. No one else there tied sex and safety so closely together. It was the first sign he was starting to come into Mother’s gifts. Part of being a siren was to know the heart’s desire of others.

Although he had come back to St. Louis, and spent his first time in Anita’s bed, they hadn’t yet actively tried to awaken his power. Better to get comfortable with a partner in traditional ways before putting magic into the mix.

It seemed he was changing ahead of schedule.

*******************

Jason-

Jason sighed as he put his sparkly eye shadow down on the make-up table. It was the last night of their Heroes of Glam Rock act, which he had loved performing every night. He was going to miss it.

But they couldn’t be having the acts at Guilty Pleasures start to seem stale for the paying customers, and just because a woman came back ten times for a show didn’t mean she’d be there for time twenty.

As he started to hum “Suffragette City”, he mentally went over the act to make sure it would go out with perfection.

***************

Jean-Claude-

The residents of the Circus weren’t a group that normally watched television. Even during the winter, there never was enough darkness to waste on it when there were so many more interesting activities.

But tonight, they all gathered around a small set in one of the common areas as the newscasters droned on about the court that morning granting citizenship to the vampires and those who had taken to the streets afterwards either to favor or oppose that ruling.

Jean-Claude wasn’t sure of the details, but he knew that there would be consequences and opportunities to come no one expected.


End file.
